Can't Stop Loving You
by RoseofDestiny
Summary: Based on the Phil Collins song of the same name. Yumi's leaving, and Ulrich wants to tell her how he feels. But will he get there in time?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Hello, I'm Destiny. Thank you for taking the time to read my story, and I'd like it if you tell me what you think, and in anyways it can be improved. Thank you.  
  
"Yoo-hoo! It's us!" Odd called, sticking his tongue out at the monster, as Ulrich snuck up behind the monster and used impact to destroy it.  
  
"Great job, guys!" Jeremie said through the link. "Ok, Yumi and Aelita, the tower should be in plain sight now, right?"  
  
"I see it!" Aelita called. She ran one way, and Yumi ran for the monsters. Aelita went into the tower, and deactivated it.   
  
"Return to the past, now!" Jeremie called, as it happened.   
  
[in gym]  
  
"Great job today, guys!" Jeremie whispered as he, Ulrich, and Odd stretched, following Jim's example.  
  
"Hey, it's all thanks to team work!" Odd declaredd. Ulrich nodded.  
  
"Yep. We fight the monsters off, Yumi makes sure Aelita's able to get to the tower, Aelita deactives towers, and of course, we wouldn't be able to get into Lyoko if it wasn't for you, Jeremie." Ulrich said, changing his position.   
  
"So, Ulrich, now that you know how Nicholas blocked your shot the first time we did this, do you think you can handle getting the ball past him?" Odd asked. Ulrich nodded.  
  
"You know it."   
  
From her classroom, Yumi watched them. She had thought that going back through the past would have changed the decision her parents had made. Nope. She didn't want to tell the guys, but she knew she had to. She sighed, and started scribbling on her notes. Short speeches to them about why she had to leave, one to Ulrich about what she truely felt about him...but she ended up marking pen lines through all of them.   
  
The time slipped away from her, and before she had brought her mind back to reality, the bell rang. One class gone. About an hour less of time with the guys.   
  
[at lunch]  
  
"Hey, Yumi, I got a question for you!" Odd said, noticing Yumi stirring her macaroni over and over again.  
  
"Huh? What, nothing's wrong!" She said defensively.  
  
"Not that! I just wanted to know if you were going to eat your fries!" Odd said, reaching for them.  
  
"Huh? No, go ahead, help yourself. I'm not hungry." She said, pushing the fries towards him.  
  
"Yumi, are you all right?" Ulrich asked.  
  
"If one of us left...do you think Aelita would still be all right?" She asked, looking out the window, keeping herself from looking at any of their faces.  
  
"I don't know. But luckily none of us are going anywhere!" Odd said through a mouthful of fries.  
  
"Yumi..you're not leaving, are you?" Jeremie asked. Yumi glanced at him, and nodded.   
  
"What? You can't leave!" Ulrich said, jumping up and pounding his fists on the table in the process.   
  
"Tell that to my parents. They think this atmosphere is not good for them, or me. I'll be leaving in three weeks. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Yumi said softly. "Listen, I'm going to go talk to the principal for a moment. He's supposed to give me some recommendations." Yumi grabbed her bag and walked off.   
  
"She's...leaving us." Ulrich said, still shocked as he fell back into his chair. But in his mind, he had really thought 'she's leaving me'. He couldn't believe it. He had never truely gotten a chance to tell her how he felt. True, there was the situation where Sissy had slipped him that fake note, but that didn't count. He knew what he had to do, and he had to do it fast. 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Destiny here again! Sorry it took me so long to add a new chappie..well...here it is, but first, reviews in detail!  
  
Reviews in detail:  
  
star pana- Well, here's the next one. I'm glad you're enjoying this.  
  
Yumi165-Thank you! That is sweet of you to say!  
  
Trillinka-I'm glad you like it, and very glad you enjoy my writing style  
  
Suki-sei-Here's more..thank you for your reply!  
  
Rebekah-All right, here's your update!  
  
Ulrich paced his floor nervoulsy, back and forth, back and forth. Odd looked kind of annoyed with him.  
  
"Look, why don't you just tell Yumi how you feel? And let me get some sleep!" Odd said, throwing his blanket over his body.  
  
"That's the thing," Ulrich said, collapsing onto his bed.  
  
"What, keeping me awake all night?" Odd asked, sitting up.  
  
"Not that, Odd! If Yumi feels the same way about me..." Ulrich started, but Odd interrupted him.  
  
"She does. Everyone except you two seems to know that!" Odd said, exasperated.  
  
"Well, if she really does feel the same way, don't you think that's gonna make it even harder on her when she leaves?" Ulrich pointed out. Odd sighed.  
  
"You're right, man. And there's already that guilt that she won't be able to help us help Aelita..I wish she didn't have to go." Odd said sadly. He then rolled over. "I'm gonna try to get some sleep. You should, too. Today was a hard day."   
  
"Yeah, I know Odd." Ulrich sighed, and got into his bed. He turned off the lamp, the only source of light he had had a moment ago, and went to sleep.  
  
She was there in his dream....no matter how hard he ran, he couldn't catch her. She was too fast..Yumi lead Ulrich down a long, winding hall. At the end, he finally was close enough to touch her. But the instant he reached out to touch her, she evaporated.  
  
In a cold sweat, Ulrich sat up, breaking the illusion of the dream. He buried his face in his hands and started crying.   
  
[The next day]  
  
"What?! That's great news, why didn't you tell me Yumi was leaving sooner, Herb?" Sissy demanded, positively beaming.  
  
"Well, I dunno..but she's leaving in less than three weeks. I thought your dad would tell you.." Herb said, pushing his glasses up.  
  
"No, Daddy doesn't tell me too much about work anymore. But it looks like Ulrich is all mine now!" Sissy said, a devilish smile on her lips.  
  
Herb frowned at that, but said nothing. After all, Sissy was way too interested in Ulrich to ever notice that Herb had a huge crush on her. So she would probably never know.  
  
Yumi crossed the lawn and headed for her first class, only to have her path cut off. She looked up to see Ulrich.  
  
"What is it? XANA hasn't attacked, has he?" Yumi asked, worried.  
  
"No. It's not that, Yumi. I want to talk to you..after school's over today, all right?" Ulrich asked. "Promise me you'll meet me?"   
  
"I promise, Ulrich. I'll see you after school. I don't wanna be late for class." Yumi walked into the building and into her next class. Ulrich sighed, and turned to head to his next class. He was nervous about talking to Yumi later. So nervous, the day seemed to fly by too fast for his liking. And then, in what seemed more like minutes than like hours, it was time. Time to tell her how he felt.  
  
Author's note: Please review! Remember, three reviews equals a new chapter! 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Destiny here again. Just in case you're wondering, I go by Destiny Inevitable because, I do in fact believe certain things are intevitable. For instance: Falling in love...Oh, and just so you know, I'm raising my quota to five for this story...five replies equals the next new chappie..which might be the last..this is a really short story..  
  
Reviews in detai:  
  
Yumi165-Ok, I like you! Thank you so much, you are too kind!  
  
boltinpadfoot-Yep..you were the second to reply to chapter two, so you're one of the reasons you get this new chapter now.  
  
Trillinka-(sniffles) Yeah..I've been a bad, bad girl...(singing) I've been careless with a delicate ma--(stops) Oops..sorry! Yeah, sorry about makin that last chappie so short, but this isn't a very long story..  
  
audi katia-You're not gonna kill me if this doesn't have a happy ending, are you?! OH, thanks for the rose!  
  
codelyoko2004-if you like Sissy/Herb, you're gonna like this story..keep reading!  
  
Leo Sky-Yeah, Code Lyoko's an awesome show. I'm glad you're liking this story..sorry about Bridgett. I moved from where I was raised a..well, quite a while ago, but I still really miss it.   
  
"You wanted to talk to me?" Yumi asked, approaching Ulrich. He smiled and nodded, and lead her towards the direction of the factory.  
  
"We'll have more privacy if we go to the factory, ok?" Ulrich asked. Yumi nodded and followed him.  
  
When the reached the factory, Ulrich turned to Yumi, tears stinging his eyes.  
  
"Yumi..look...I...truth is...." Oh, God, Ulrich thought. He couldn't do it. He had practiced those words so many times, but actually saying them..that was different.  
  
He couldn't bring himself to tell her he loved her.   
  
"Yes? What is it, Ulrich?" Yumi asked, taking a step closer to him.  
  
"I..I'm gonna miss you." Ulrich answered softly. At least it was true. But still..he just wished he could have told her how he felt.   
  
[two weeks later]  
  
"Odd, have you noticed something unusual about Ulrich?" Jeremie asked, typing on his laptop.  
  
"Um...no, not really. But then again, he's not exactly the poster child of normalcy.." Odd said thoughtfully.  
  
"It's just Ulrich's been really quiet lately...more than usual. I think it has something to do with Yumi leaving. Did he ever tell her how he felt?" Jeremie asked, closing the laptop and looking at Odd.  
  
Odd shook his head. "No. He chickened out at the last second"   
  
"Poor guy..." Jeremie shook his head sadly.   
  
"Yeah.." Odd looked at Ulrich, who was sitting alone just a few yards away. "He's really heartbroken about it. And Yumi leaves tomorrow."   
  
"Mmm..." Jeremie said thoughtfully, joining Odd in observing Ulrich.  
  
In Ulrich's mind, the world as he knew it was over. One of the best things about his life had been meeting Yumi, and she would be gone the next day. XANA hadn't attacked lately, and he had nothing to take his mind of the situation. He had promised her he would be there to see her off. She would be leaving by train early in the morning. Very early..at three, to be exact. But in light of the events, the principal had seen fit to give Ulrich an excused absence for the next day.  
  
He laid on his back, staring into the sky. Every cloud that passed by seemed to have Yumi's features carved into it. Every little breeze blowing acrossed him carried Yumi's voice..she was haunting him, and she wasn't even gone yet.   
  
Ulrich sat up. At least he would be able to see her off. That was a promise he intended to keep.  
  
Author's note: Yes, the last two chappies were short..the next one is the last one, and I plan to make it LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNG so reply and you'll get it sooner!! 


	4. Chapter four

Author's Note: Hey, Destiny again..I don't have time to add reviews in detail like I usually do, but thanks again to everyone who has replied, you guys rule! Ok...I'm pretty sure this chappie's gonna be long (probably shoulda written it sooner just in case) I'm not one of those people that saves the whole story at one time. That would be boring. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.  
  
(In the Ishyama's car)  
  
"I'm so glad you came to see Yumi off today, Ulrich!" Mrs. Ishiyama said cheerfully. Ulrich shrugged. Yumi wouldn't even look at him. She was staring out the window.  
  
"Um...so, you're moving because this enviroment isn't good for you guys?" Ulrich asked. As hard as it was to accept that Yumi was leaving, it was even harder when the car was silent. And Mrs. Ishyama seemed like the only one in the mood to talk.  
  
"That and, of course, he," she indicated her husband, "got a transfer."   
  
"A transfer?" Ulrich asked, confused. Why hadn't Yumi mentioned it earlier. He whispered softly. "But she said it was enviroment.."   
  
"That's the excuse mom used, ok?! Stupid, I know.." Yumi said, still not making eye contact with Ulrich.  
  
Ulrich sank into his seat. This was useless. He kept thinking about that moment...he had almost told her the truth. Why hadn't he? He was afraid. Simple as that. He could save the world on a nearly daily basis, but he couldn't admit when he was in love.  
  
It would be a half an hour or so before they would reach the station. A half an hour of uncomfortable silence, apparently, because Mrs. Ishyama had just fallen asleep, and Mr. Ishyama was concentrating hard on the road, and Yumi still wouldn't even look at Ulrich, much less talk to him.  
  
(Jeremie's room)  
  
Despite how early in the morning was, Odd had swung by Jeremie's room the instant Ulrich and Yumi left.   
  
"How do you think they are?" Odd asked.   
  
"No idea, Odd.." Jeremie looked bored, but he stood up, and logged onto the computer. Just in time. Aelita's familiar face popped up.  
  
"Jeremie! XANA's activated a tower!" She said worriedly. "I'm only a little whiles away from the tower, but the monsters..."   
  
"Odd and I will go to the factory, all right, Aelita? We'll get the tower de-activated." Jeremie promised her. Odd followed him until they reached the super calulator. Odd went to the elevator and went inside his scanner, and waited on Jeremie.  
  
(Train Station)  
  
Oh, God, Ulrich thought, this was going too fast. The car had arrived in what felt like no time, and the luggage was already on board. Now the Ishyamas were about to get on board, the instant they finished their goodbyes with him. And then they would fade, becoming only memories in Ulrich's mind.  
  
Yumi hugged him tightly. "Don't forget me, Ulrich." She said, then she turned and got on the train.   
  
Some little girl with a boom box was running around, singing at the top of her lungs until her song stopped. But then, she turned the volume up....  
  
So you leavin' in   
  
the mornin'   
  
on the early train.  
  
Well I could say   
  
everything's all right  
  
and I could pretend   
  
and say goodbye  
  
Got your ticket  
  
got your suitcase  
  
got your leaving smile  
  
Oh I could say that's the way it goes  
  
and I could pretend you won't know  
  
That I was lying...  
  
Cuz I can't stop loving you  
  
No I can't stop loving you  
  
No I won't stop loving you  
  
Why should I?  
  
We Took a taxi  
  
to the station  
  
not a word was said  
  
and I saw you walk across the road  
  
for maybe the last time, I don't know  
  
Feeling humble  
  
heard a rumble on the railway track  
  
and when I hear the whistle blow  
  
I'll walk away and you won't know  
  
that I'll be crying...  
  
Cuz I can't stop loving you  
  
No I can't stop loving you  
  
No I won't stop loving you  
  
Why should I?  
  
Even try,  
  
I'll always be here by your side.  
  
Why, why, why?  
  
I never wanted to say goodbye,  
  
Why even try?  
  
I'm always here, if you change,  
  
change your mind.  
  
So you're leavin'  
  
in the mornin'  
  
on the early train  
  
Well, I could say everything's alright  
  
and I could pretend and say goodbye  
  
But that would be lying...  
  
Cuz I can't stop loving you  
  
No I can't stop loving you  
  
No I won't stop loving you  
  
Why should I?  
  
Cuz I can't stop loving you  
  
No I can't stop loving you  
  
No I won't stop loving you  
  
Why should I?  
  
Why should I?  
  
Why should I?  
  
Why should I, even try?  
  
Cuz I can't stop loving you  
  
No I can't stop loving you  
  
No I won't stop loving you  
  
Why should I?  
  
Why should I?  
  
Why should I?  
  
Dunno why  
  
Why should I?  
  
Why should I, even try?   
  
Ulrich had to face facts. Yumi was gone. There'd be no going back...  
  
(In Lyoko)  
  
"Aelita, can you make it to the tower?" Odd asked, hitting another monster with his lazer arrow.  
  
"Yes, thank you, Odd!" She made her way to the tower...  
  
(Train Station)  
  
Ulrich sunk against the wall..he had to wait for Jim to come pick him up. He felt horrible..  
  
(Lyoko)  
  
Aelita stepped on the first pad, until she reached the middle, and began to rise..  
  
(Train Station)  
  
Yumi would never know how he felt about her..never...  
  
(Lyoko)   
  
Aelita pressed her palm to the screen, and it identified her. Then, it automatically typed in the code.   
  
(real world, in the factory)  
  
"Return to the past now!" Jeremie called, pressing the enter button...  
  
(Back to what went wrong)  
  
Yumi sat up in her bed and looked around. Same house...huh...that was funny. "Lyoko..XANA.." She muttered to herself, getting up.  
  
Wait a second..there was a small China doll on her dresser. The one she had broken right after the last time the group had returned to the past, after listening to her parents tell her she was moving for the second time. Today was the day she would get that news. She got dressed slowly, then went downstairs.  
  
"Honey! You're gonna be late to school if you don't get a move on it!" Mrs. Ishyama said cheerfully. The first two times Yumi had gone through this day, her mother had not said that.  
  
"Mom..we're not moving, are we?" Yumi asked. Mrs. Ishyama gave her daughter a confused look.  
  
"Moving? Dear, why would we be moving? You better get off to school now.." Mrs. Ishyama turned to go clean the house. Smiling, Yumi raced out of the house.  
  
(At school)   
  
"Yumi!" Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie said in unison when they saw her.  
  
Yumi smiled. "Jeremie, do you think XANA would ever do something like send a transfer through the computer? You know, like to try to seperate us?" She asked.  
  
Jeremie thought it over. "Yeah..I bet he could. You don't mean--" Jeremie smiled brightly when Yumi nodded.  
  
"Ok, Einstein, what is that supposed to mean?!" Odd demanded.  
  
"It means I'm not leaving. That was XANA's attack." Yumi explained.  
  
Ulrich let out a sigh of relief, and hugged Yumi. "Thank goodness you're back." He whispered in her ear. Maybe he didn't have the courage to tell her how he felt. But he now had more time to tell her. He swore he would tell her soon. When they both were ready.  
  
(over at a drink fountain, watching the scene)  
  
Sissy grunted in frustration. "Ugh.." she said, watching Yumi and Ulrich hug. "I don't get it..what's she got that I don't?!"   
  
"Um..absolutely nothing, Sissy. You're the greatest." Herb answered loyally.  
  
Sissy turned and smiled at him. "You know what..I need to get over Ulrich. He doesn't deserve me anyways...c'mon, you're taking me on a date tonight!" She commanded.  
  
"A date?! Ok!" Herb said, following her as she walked off.   
  
"Yumi.." Ulrich said softly, "Never leave me again, ok?" Yumi looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Never."   
  
Author's note: yeah, yeah, I know, he didn't admit..but I mean, how predictable would THAT be?! Hope you enjoyed.. 


End file.
